A Touch Of The Lips
by hpsailorstarluver
Summary: Michiru and Haruka have just met, but when Michiru saves Haruka from a terrifying monster, Haruka feels something she hasn't felt in a long time. But everything changes when Haruka tells Michiru of her past lover. Will their feelings for eachother last?R
1. A Meeting of the Two Senshi

Haruka, a tall girl with short blonde hair with forest green eyes, revved her motorcycle engine as she searched through the huge crowd of fans for that one face. S_he isn't here, is she? Maybe I was a little harsh _Haruka thought back to Michiru's concert.

* * *

Haruka glowered at Michiru and turned her head away from her as she spoke. "This is stupid. I'm Haruka Tenoh a Junior racer. Memories of my previous life or the end of the world have nothing to do with me. If someone has to do it, then _you_ do it," Michiru's hands tightened at Haruka's words. "I would like you to stop investigating me like that, though."

"Don't say such selfish things like that!" Michiru looked down at the ground. "I also have a dream—to become a violinist." Haruka's eyes widened. Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes and glared at her. "I've got a greater job to do!"

* * *

The race started and Haruka took off. She was as fast as the wind, no one could catch her. Haruka finished the race in first. She took off her helmet as she saw the other racers look at her with disgust. She simply ignored them as received her trophy.

Haruka started heading back to her car to drive home when heard someone moan loudly. She walked into the garage where the moaning was coming from. "Is someone there?" She kept walking when she saw a young man in the corner. His back was facing her as if he was in pain.

"Help me…" he managed to whimper out.

Haruka ran over to him and placed a kind hand on his back. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

He put one hand out reaching toward her. "Help me…" His eyes suddenly widened as he let out a hideous growl. Red lights and black shadows surrounded him.

Haruka backed up. "What?" She grabbed a crowbar and was about to strike when she remembered the cry of the boy.

The monster shot toward her as she blocked its attack with the crowbar. The monster was strong. It flung the crowbar out of Haruka's hand and sent her flying. The monster snarled and shot forward again, but a bright light stopped him and a stick appeared in front of her hovering in the air. Haruka reached slowly for it when Michiru's voice screamed, "Don't do it!"

Haruka pulled her hand away from it quickly and the stick fell onto the floor and bounced behind her. Haruka turned to see Michiru standing in the doorway of the garage.

"Don't grab that. Once you grab hold of it, you will never again run a mundane life." Michiru looked angrily at Haruka before placing her own transformation stick into the air. Bright lights of sea green and blue engulfed her.

Haruka stood amazed at Michiru's transformation into Sailor Neptune.

The monster turned its attention to Neptune as it charged toward her. She hit the monster and it went flying into a shelf.

Neptune landed gracefully to the floor. She stood up as she fixed her glove with closed eyes.

"You can't! Haruka shouted as Sailor Neptune walked forward to finish off the monster. "He was human until just a few minutes ago! Are you alright doing this?! This is murder!" Haruka couldn't believe Neptune would just kill this innocent boy without trying to think of another way.

"The silence is approaching," Neptune began. "If I don't do this…there will be more victims!" Neptune frowned at Haruka as she spoke these words. _If Haruka-san can't accept the path for herself, why can't she at least respect the path I have taken?_

Haruka gazed at her astounded. "Are you saying that's why you don't care how you accomplish your mission?"

Neptune's frown turned into a grimace. "That's right! I don't care what means I use!"

Haruka scowled back as she still guarded the pile of debris that Neptune flung the monster into. "Are you really satisfied---" The hideous black and red monster shot up from the debris. His glowing red eyes fixed on Haruka. His sharp vicious teeth ready to cut into Haruka's back and slash her apart. Haruka stared behind her, with no time to react. At the exact second, panic hit Neptune as she jumped in front of Haruka and shielded her with her body.

Neptune screamed in pain as Haruka looked astounded. _Why would she do that?_ They hit the ground as the monster growled and started coming after them again. Neptune glared as she weakly stood up and shouted "Deep Submerge!" The ball of water hit the monster. With a groan of agony the monster changed back into the unconscious boy as Neptune fainted and fell to the floor.

Haruka walked over to the boy and checked his breathing to make sure he was okay. His chest was moving up and down as he breathed peacefully with a slight smile on his face that showed he was content. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Haruka sprinted over to Neptune and looked down at her face as she picked up her head and took her hand. "Neptune, how could you risk your life for me?"

* * *

Neptune finally opened her eyes in pain. "Where's the monster?"

Haruka smiled. "He turned back into a human. He's all right."

Neptune turned her gaze away from Haruka as her eyes followed Neptune's trying to read them.

"I might have killed him. No…next time I'm sure I'll kill." She looked over at the unconscious boy. "It's not that I'm okay with it, but I am a soldier." Her eyes turned a bit calmer. "Because I chose to do this."

Haruka still looked at her face. "Then why did you cover for me just now?" Haruka lifted Neptune's arm up and looked at the deep bloody cuts. "If you hurt your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist." Haruka put her arm gently down and grabbed Neptune's hand. It looked as though Neptune was struggling to tell her something.

"I…I didn't investigate you because you were the other soldier," she looked in her eyes slightly smiling. "It goes back much further than when I realized you were the one. I was watching you in your first race from close by. I wanted to cruise along the beach in your car…just once," Neptune lifted her face closer to Haruka's. "You don't rely on anyone at all. And you are always honest to your feelings.

Haruka brought her face closer to Neptune's. "I'm not honest at all. I keep running away."

Neptune grinned. "I know about you more than you do, because I've always watched you. You are the one person I don't want to see walking down the same path that I did." Neptune closed her eyes and smiled. "But…when I realized that you were the one…I was happy," Neptune closed her eyes in pain and opened them as tears formed in her sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you all this. I'm sorry."

Haruka frowned as she looked back at the transformation stick. She rested Neptune gently against the wall and walked over to the stick. Neptune's eyes widened. "What are you doing Haruka? You know that if you do this, you won't be able to lead a normal life."

Haruka kneeled down. "I know Neptune." She grabbed the stick and all of the memories of her past came to her. Her duty was finally clear.

Neptune beamed as the lights of orange and yellow encircled Haruka. And Haruka was no longer Haruka anymore. She was now Uranus, Neptune's long lost partner.

Uranus smiled at Neptune. "How do I look Neptune?"

Neptune got up weakly and tried to stand up. She wobbled and almost fell but Uranus' strong arms caught her and lifted Neptune into her arms. Neptune blushed and changed back to Michiru in Uranus' arms. Uranus changed back too. "I'm so sorry Michiru. I'm sorry that I put you through this by yourself."

Michiru flushed again. "It's okay. You're here now. I'm so happy…thank you Haruka."

Haruka held her tightly and Michiru rested her head against Haruka's warm chest and fell asleep. Haruka shook her head with a smile. _I'll take her to my Aunt._

* * *

Haruka gently set Michiru in her car and covered her up with her riding jacket. She tried keeping her eyes on the road, but Michiru looked so charming while she slept, it was hard to keep her eyes focused on the road. Haruka was relieved when they made it to the hospital.

Haruka carried the sleeping Michiru through the back door of her Aunt's hospital. She walked into her office where a taller woman than Haruka with short spiky red hair was writing hastily on a piece of paper. Haruka closed the door.

Haruka's Aunt looked up and started to chuckle. "Well hello Ruka, how are you? What happened? It's usually you with all the injuries." She got up from her desk still chuckling and grabbed Michiru gently from Haruka.

Haruka crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as her Aunt examined the cuts on her arms. "Um… I'm not sure Aunt Kohana. I think she might have gotten into a car accident. I just found her on the road."

Kohana wasn't convinced but decided not to question her niece. "Okay Ruka, whatever you say. I'll take care of her. Why don't you go wait outside? Do you know her name so that I can call her parents?"

Haruka's eyes widened. "No, I don't. It's fine. You don't have to call them Aunt Kohana. It's no big deal. Can't you just keep it off the records like you do with me?"

Kohana sighed. "You know that every time I keep your injuries off the record, I risk losing my job. I really don't think that I should."

Haruka looked pleadingly. "Please Aunt Kohana? Just one more time?"

Kohana sighed. "Fine, now go wait outside."

Michiru stirred and woke up. "Hey Haruka, where am I? What's going on?"

Haruka looked apologetic at her Aunt and smiled nervously. "Okay, maybe I do know her a little bit."

Kohana smirked. "It's okay Ruka. Hi sweetie how are you doing?"

Michiru chuckled. "I'm fine. I'm Michiru Kaiou. Who are you?"

Kohana turned to look at Haruka with accusing eyes. "Kaiou huh?" She said more to Haruka than to Michiru. "I'm Kohana, Ruka's Aunt. I'm going to take care of your cuts. Did you get into a car crash?"

Michiru looked at Haruka who was behind her Aunt nodding her head vigorously trying to get Michiru's attention. It was hard for Michiru to keep a straight face. "Yes I did. As a matter of fact, I crashed a motorcycle."

Haruka walked over in front of Kohana. "And that's when I saw her on the side of the road. It looked as though she tried to walk home or something. That's when I found you unconscious Michiru."

Kohana puckered her brow. "You seem a bit young to be riding a motorcycle Michiru. How old are you?"

Michiru swallowed. "I'm 15 ma'am. I was driving it illegally. I just wanted to feel that rush you know?"

Haruka snickered and as Kohana turned around Haruka pretended to cough.

Kohana still looked unsettled by her nieces lie but just shrugged. "Okay Ruka. I believe you. Now please leave while I tend to Michiru's cuts. I'll be out to speak with you in a moment."

* * *

Haruka obeyed and winked at Michiru as she walked out the door and shut it gently as she sat in a chair and closed her eyes. _Michiru…what a mystery._

* * *

Michiru winced as Kohana cleaned her bare back. She wondered how long she had been a doctor for. And then another thought struck her. "Um…you're not going to tell my parents are you ma'am?"

Kohana chuckled. "No, Ruka is very important to me and she asked me not to call your parents. If that's what she wants me to do, then I will respect her wishes." Michiru smiled. She really liked the nickname Ruka. It sounded like such a tender name.

Kohana finished wrapping a white bandage around Michiru's back and arm and left to let Michiru get dressed in peace.

* * *

"Come here Ruka." Kohana opened her arms and Haruka closed her arms around Kohana's back. "I missed you Ruka. The only time you come to see me is when you get into an accident or you get hurt." Kohana released Haruka from the tight hug.

Haruka looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Aunt Kohana. I've been really busy lately. And it's been awhile since I've gotten into an accident." Haruka laughed. "I guess that's a good thing."

"It's been really different around the house since you left Ruka. I miss having the company around. Come and visit me sometime…unless you are too busy with your little girlfriend in there."

Haruka's cheeks burned. "She's not my girlfriend Kohana. I don't even like her like that. I…I barely even know her I told you."

Kohana nodded. "Sure, sure. I believe you. So, how long have you liked her for?"

Haruka's hands tightened into fists. "It's not like that Kohana. I…I--"

Kohana sighed. "I wish you would be honest with me Ruka. You should at least be honest with yourself. Don't you want to be happy in life? It looks as though that girl is crazy about you. When you left the room, it was as thought the sun stopped shining."

Haruka's cheeks went as dark as a brick house as her voice became shaky. "It's---did she really look like that? Oh, what am I saying? Thanks for the prep talk Aunt Kohana, but Michiru and I are just _friends._"

Kohana rolled her eyes. "I thought you barely knew her Ruka?"

Haruka looked down and whispered. "Even so Kohana, it's still too soon for me to have a relationship after what happened." The door opened and Michiru walked out with the bandage around her arm. Michiru pretended she didn't hear what Haruka just said, even though she was curious at what she was talking about.

Kohana placed a reassuring hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Okay Ruka. You just remember what I said okay?"

Haruka lifted her head up. "Okay Aunt Kohana. Thanks a lot for healing up Michiru. I better drive her home."

Kohana yawned. "Yeah, you're right Ruka. It's getting late. Call me and we'll catch up sometime okay? It was nice meeting you Michiru. You'll have to keep those bandages on for at least a week or so, maybe longer. Come back in a week and I'll check on them for you okay?"

"Thank you so much. It was great meeting you too. I'll be back in a week. Bye." Michiru waved as they walked out the door.

Haruka opened the door for Michiru and then got in herself as she beeped the horn and drove down the road much too fast.

* * *

They drove in silence until Haruka thought of an idea. She turned to Michiru and met her gaze. "Hey Michiru, since you can't take those bandages off for a week, why don't you just spend the night at my place? I don't mind at all if you want to."

Michiru beamed. "Sure, I'll call my Mom and ask. Do you think it will be all right with your parents?"

Haruka placed her eyes back on the road. "I don't live with my parents."

Michiru felt like an idiot. "Oh, I'm sorry I--"

Haruka put a finger to Michiru's mouth which caused a little red to come to both of their cheeks. "It's fine Michiru. It doesn't bother me at all if you don't want to though." Haruka pulled her finger away and placed her hand back on the steering wheel.

Michiru's stomach fluttered in excitement. _No parents? I'll have to behave myself._ Michiru giggled.

Haruka pretended she didn't hear it and just kept her eyes on the road.

"I would love to sleep over at your house," Michiru pulled out her cell phone and dialed her phone number. _Oh, please let her say yes. Please God say yes._

* * *

"Hello, this is the Kaiou residents this is Sachi. May I ask who is calling please?"

Michiru rolled her eyes. "It's me Mom. How are you?" Michiru asked in her most cheery voice.

Sachi smiled. "I'm doing quite well. Where are you? When are you coming home?" Sachi was starting to sound worried.

Michiru cleared her throat. "Well Mom actually, you see my friend Haruka is going up to her cottage for the week and was wondering if I could come too." Michiru lied.

Sachi paused for a minute. "Are her parents coming too?"

Michiru sighed annoyed. "No Mom, but her Aunt is. Haruka doesn't live with her parents; she lives with her Aunt Kohana.

Sachi paused again. "When will you be coming to get your stuff? I have to leave in a few minutes and I won't be back until 1 or so."

Michiru grinned. "Um…well we're still at the racetrack so…it should be a bit before we get to."

Sachi sounded rushed. "Okay, well honey I have to go. Pack everything you need and don't forget anything okay?"

Michiru tried to hide her excitement but was unsuccessful. "Thank you so much Mom! Bye I love you." Michiru hung up the phone.

* * *

Haruka shook her head. "You are mischievous Michiru. What if your mother finds out?"

Michiru flipped her hair. "Don't worry Haruka, this should be fun!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The beginning was from the episode where they first met. After that, it just continued so you saw what happened instead of going back to the present like they did in the episode. A new chapter should be up soon...I hope since school is starting soon. Ugh! 


	2. Confession

"You know Michiru; I don't actually have a cottage that we could go to." She laughed.

Michiru frowned. "I needed to come up with something so that my mother wouldn't be worried. What if I asked 'Can I spend the night at my friend's house for the week because I got into a fight with a monster and I don't want you to see my wounds?'?"

Haruka shook her head. Michiru seemed to be opening up a little and didn't seem so tense. Haruka was relieved. _Could Aunt Kohana be right about this girl?_

Haruka parked in front of Michiru's giant house and gazed at it. "Wow Michiru, you really are amazing aren't you?"

Michiru blushed. "Um…let's go upstairs so I can pack okay?"

* * *

Michiru leaped out of the car and scurried up to the door. She peeked her head inside the door and breathed deeply. "She isn't here Haruka, come inside."

Haruka nodded and followed Michiru up to her room. It was beautiful. The walls were the same color as Michiru's hair. There was a king-sized bed and a bookshelf full of books next to it. The vanity was covered in makeup and brushes. Haruka smiled as Michiru threw clothes into a giant suitcase. "Are you taking your whole room Michiru?"

Michiru rolled her eyes. "Well I am going to be staying for a week Haruka."

Haruka laughed and glanced at the panties and bra that Michiru quickly placed into a zipper pocket. Haruka blushed deeply and met Michiru's eyes.

"Um…this is embarrassing…but where is your bathroom." Haruka smiled at herself for thinking of something to cover up her blushing so quickly. _Good job Ruka._

Michiru smiled. "It's right down the hall Haruka." _Was she really blushing at that or was it my panties?_

Haruka laughed uncomfortably and walked away.

* * *

She shut the door and looked at herself in the mirror. _What are you thinking Haruka? This girl isn't right for you! Think about what she told you though. She basically threw herself at you…I don't know if I can get through this week with her. Oh Ruka…remember what happened last time? Do you want something like that to happen again? Could you live with that? Remember what your parents said? _She turned on the cold water and splashed some on her face. _You can just be friends with her Haruka. You can do friends right?_

* * *

Michiru finished packing and zipped up her suitcase. She tried lifting it and winced. Tears came to her eyes and she tried not to fall to the ground. She didn't realize how sore and tired she was. _I can't let Haruka know how bad this hurts. _She wiped her eyes as Haruka walked in.

Haruka smiled. "Ready to go Michiru?"

Michiru sighed to herself. _She didn't notice._

* * *

Haruka picked up Michiru's heavy suitcase and threw it in her trunk and started the car.

Haruka glanced at Michiru. Her face was pale and it looked as though she was in pain. "Michiru, once we get home you can go right to sleep and I'll unpack for you okay?"

Michiru pretended to perk up. "Oh no Haruka, lets go somewhere after we get to your house okay? I'm fine, really. I'll sleep well later tonight."

Haruka frowned. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes trying to change the subject. "Haruka, can I ask you something?"

Haruka turned her eyes nervously back onto the road. "Sure, what's up?"

Michiru put her hair behind her ear. "Well, why did you pick it up? Why did you chose to be a Sailor Senshi and give up your life?"

Haruka smiled. "Look what you did for me Michiru." She motioned to Michiru's wounds. "I knew that if I didn't pick up that magical stick that you would never speak to me again and if you did speak to me, I could never live with myself knowing that I let you down. Besides, I wanted to get to know you better. I don't have many friends in this town." By the end of Haruka's speech, Haruka's face was bright red and so was Michiru's.

Michiru silently screamed inside with bliss and beamed. "Oh, well thank you." She said trying to sound indifferent but failed miserably.

Haruka cleared her throat. "No problem. Um, we're here."

Michiru walked out of the car and tried to lift her suitcase. She shrieked and fell to the ground.

Haruka sprinted over to her side. "Michiru!"


	3. A Choice of Friendship or Something More

**Here's the next chapter guys!! I'm so sorry that it took like a year for ch. 2 to come out but I hope getting ch. 3 came quickly enough :) Enjoy...**

* * *

Michiru woke up with her head pounding and with her throat sore from dehydration. "Haruka!" She tried to scream but all that came out was a scratchy sound. Michiru coughed and tried to get out of bed but when she sat up she was dizzy and fell back down. _Oh God this is horrible! Haruka must think I'm just a weak…_

Haruka walked by peeked in the room. "You're finally awake sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

Michiru coughed and tried to speak.

Haruka walked over to the sink and filled up a glass with water. "Here you go Michiru."

She handed the glass to Michiru and she gulped the whole thing down in 5 chugs. "Thanks Haruka." She smiled. "I needed that. So what are we going to do?"

Haruka laughed. "I think you should rest for a bit longer.

Michiru tried to get more water out of the empty glass.

Haruka chuckled. "I thought you might be thirsty. You've been asleep for two days. How's your bladder?"

Michiru giggled. _She's in a very good mood isn't she? _"Actually Haruka I-- did you say two days?! Oh Haruka I'm so sorry! I feel horrible! I've wasted so much of your time!"

Haruka frowned. "I've enjoyed watching over you." Her happy tone didn't fit the pretend scowl on her face. "You are much less talkative when you are asleep." Haruka teased.

Michiru just shook her head and laughed along with her. "Well thank you very much Haruka. I guess I wasn't much company because, well you see my mother always said that---"

Haruka looked at her with sparkles in her eyes.

Michiru touched her hair. "What? Is there something in my hair?"

Haruka crossed her arms and leaned against the wall with a debate swirling around in her head and an amused look on her face.

Michiru frowned. "I don't understand you Haruka, I ask you a question and you don't answer! I haven't been able to talk for two days and you just---"

Haruka put a finger to her lips and leaned in with a content look of decision on her face. "Michiru," she began.

Michiru breathed in heavily. "Yes Haruka?" She asked in a whisper.

"You talk too much." Haruka looked deep into Michiru's sapphire eyes. She drew Michiru's chin up so that her lips were so close to her own, that Michiru could feel her steamy sweet smelling breath against hers. Haruka licked her lips, closed her eyes, and kissed Michiru gently.

The kiss started out slow but grew more fierce with their craving desire.

Michiru smiled through at one point of the kiss. _Oh my God! She does care!_ _I can't believe this feeling! Oh Haruka, your lips are the only one's I ever want to taste again._ Haruka slipped her tongue inside of Michiru's mouth and devoured it. Haruka moved to her neck and sucked the sweet innocent skin. Michiru sat there with her eyes closed as Haruka continued eating her neck. Michiru moaned softly and Haruka jerked back.

Michiru looked surprised.

Haruka shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Michiru. It's just--never mind."

Michiru felt tears come to her eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

Haruka looked guiltily at her. "I'm sorry Michiru." Haruka kissed her tenderly. "There's something that I need to tell you Michiru. I know I haven't known you for that long, but…now tell me if you think I'm moving too fast or if you think I'm out of line here, but I…wow this sounds corny…I want to be in a relationship with you if you'll have me," Michiru beamed and reached for a kiss.

"…but there is some stuff about me that you need to know about first." Haruka pecked her and started her story. "Do you remember me telling you that I don't live with my parents?"

Michiru nodded.

"Well, it's more complicated then just that. I lived with my Aunt Kohanna after what happened……."

* * *

**Here's chapter three guys!! I'm so sorry that chapter two took forrevvverrrr to come!! That was horrible of me :(****But I'm going to be better now ****Thanks for being such loyal fans.**

**hpsailorstarluver**

**The next chapter will get even better...I hope!!! **


	4. Haruka's Past Prt 1 A Ghost Named Shinju

**This part of the story takes place 1 year and 4 months into the past. So here it is…I hope you enjoy it. And I hope this one didn't take too long to get out but I had to think on this one a bit…I hope I met my standards…  
WARNING: Harsh swearing...I don't think anyone will really care but jic...**

* * *

Haruka walked from school slowly. She dreaded going home to that Hellhole. She strolled around in circles on her front lawn threw away more time. Haruka lay down on the grass and looked at how the sun made the sky different shades of purple and pink. She rolled onto her stomach and felt the wind blow on her hair. She loved the wind and the sky. She wished that she could share her feelings with someone special someday instead of living here. She checked her watch. 7:21. She groaned as she remembered that she was on break and didn't have school for two weeks. She decided to go inside anyway. She opened the door praying that he would be asleep. She shut the door quietly and crept upstairs but a harsh yelling voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Get your ass down here!"

Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs. "Yes Father?"

He was a fat man with a balding head and yellow eyes. Both hands had a bottle of cheap vodka in them and his clothes appeared like they hadn't been washed in a month. The area around him was a mess and reeked like rotting food. "Where the fuck were you, you little fucker? Were you out doing drugs? Huh?"

Haruka shook her head and wouldn't look her father in the face.

"If you think that I'm going to pay for you in jail, you better forget about it."

Haruka shook her head. _He's not even making sense anymore._

"You were never late when your goddamn mother was alive."

Haruka's fists clenched.

"What? I'm not good enough for you? Is that it? You bastard, your fucking mother didn't raise you right. Just look at you. You're a goddamn dyke. What are you doing? What? Do you want to be a man? Your fucking mother didn't raise you right."

Haruka charged at her father and punched him in the face. "Don't fucking talk about her that way you son of a bitch!"

He screamed in agony as he dropped his liquor and blood squirted everywhere. Tears streamed down Haruka's face as she ran out of the door and didn't look back. The wind helped her run. It guided her running faster then she ever had before. They made her stronger and picturing her father's bloody face forced her to keep going. She ran faster and faster and farther and farther. She ran until she collapsed. The tears continued to pour out of her eyes and her lungs felt like they were on fire. Her hand hurt and was covered in her father's blood. She wiped it disgustedly onto the grass and curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Haruka woke up with the warm sun shining down on her face and a nice breeze danced along her face. She felt safe and comfortable and realized she was in a bed. She sat up straight and looked around. She was in lavender room with a bed next to her and the window was open. Haruka looked down at her hand and her eyes widened as a white hand rubbed her own badly bruised one. Haruka looked up into a girls face. Her eyes were the color of the sky and her hair was so blonde, it was almost white. She was too skinny and pale with no color in her face. She looked as fragile as a porcelain doll and Haruka thought she was dreaming. The girl wasn't beautiful, but she there was something magical about her. This girl attracted Haruka. She let go of her hand and Haruka half expected it to be magically healed. The girl stood up and Haruka noticed she was wearing all white too. This made her look even more ghost like.

"I'm Shinju, who are you?" Her voice was lovely. It was soft but strong and had a soothing edginess to it.

Haruka blushed at the sound of it. "I'm Haruka Tenoh. Where am I?"

Shinju laughed. "You're in my grandmothers house. My parents are gone for the weekend and I'm staying here while they are away."

Haruka laughed. "How old _are _you?"

Shinju frowned and even with this look her face was still magical. "I'm 16, how old are you?"

Haruka smiled. "I'm 16 too. I didn't know 16 year olds needed a sitter."

Shinju shook her head. "And I didn't know that 16 year olds fall asleep on someone else's property with blood on their hand and clothes."

Haruka pulled the blankets off of her and noticed that she was only in her bra and panties. She yelped and jumped back under the blankets. "Why did you take off my clothes?!"

Shinju chuckled. "I don't mind seeing you like this."

Haruka's face turned bright red and Shinju sat down next to her. "Don't worry, I'm only joking, and besides I told you they were covered in blood so my grandma is washing them for you." Shinju scooted closer to her. "What happened to you anyway Tenoh?"

Haruka frowned. "Why are you calling me Tenoh? And isn't that kind of personal for you to be asking me that?"

Shinju shrugged. "I like Tenoh better than Haruka. Besides, you're in my house aren't you?"

Haruka sighed. "I got into a fight, that's all."

Shinju looked worried. "Are you okay? You don't have any other injuries do you?"

Haruka was touched. "No, I'm fine. Thank you though Shinju that means a lot."

Shinju nodded and heard her grandmother call her. She pardoned herself and ran downstairs to fetch Haruka her clothes.

Haruka looked around the spacious messy room. There were books and white clothes everywhere. There were posters of swimmers and track runners on all of the walls. She smiled at this. _She likes track runners huh?_

Haruka noticed a leukemia magazine lieing on the ground.

Shinju walked in and grinned. "Don't worry about that Tenoh." Shinju said this so nonchalantly that Haruka felt a little less sorry for her.

"I'm sorry Shinju, I didn't—I" Haruka's face turned red again.

Shinju shook her head. "It's okay Tenoh; I've had it my whole life. I'm used to it. Oh here are your clothes."

Haruka awkwardly got up with Shinju staring at her and quickly pulled on her shirt and pants.

"You have a really nice body Tenoh. You're a track runner aren't you?"

Haruka blushed. "I am. How did you know that?"

Shinju smiled. "I've wanted to run track my whole life but my mom won't let me. She says it's too dangerous. So I study them instead. I want to become a doctor, but I study professional track runners in my spare time. Their muscle structures, their techniques, everything. And it appears like you have an amazing body built for speed."

Haruka gazed at her. "Thank you Shinju, but I don't have the heart of a runner. I mean my heart muscle is strong, but I just run because I'm good at it. I don't run because I love to."

Shinju kept an amused look on her face. "I think that's a lie. You just don't know it yet. Listen, if you don't have anywhere else to go, you can stay here. My grandma wouldn't mind."

Haruka smiled. "I would like that, but I don't want to impose or anything. I mean I could just go stay with my aunt or something."

Shinju frowned. Haruka was starting to fall in love with her frowny face. "Well, you can do what you want Tenoh, but I want you to stay. And who knows, maybe I can prove to you that you really do love to run."

Haruka liked this girl more and more. "Okay Shinju, I'll take you up on that."

Shinju smiled and walked down the stairs to tell her Grandma that "Tenoh" was staying.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, don't worry Michiru will come back soon but this is the first part of the past section. I'm not sure how many chapters it will take to complete this part of Haruka's life, but Michiru will come back. :D**


	5. Haruka's Past Prt 2 Tenoh's Perfection

**Here's the next chapter, it get's better! Oh and did you know that Shinju means "Pearly?" Oh and thank you for all the wonderful people who reviewd my story so far! I really appreciate it and you are one of the reasons I keep writing more ;D**

* * *

Shinju came up the stairs and beamed. "My grandma said you could stay Tenoh, and dinner is ready."

Haruka couldn't help but smile. "Great! What's for dinner?"

* * *

Haruka basically licked her plate clean. "That was the best pot pie I've ever had!"

Shinju's eyes were wide. "How do you have such a perfect body when you eat so much? How many pieces of pot pie did you have anyway?"

Haruka frowned. "Oh, leave me alone Shinju!"

Shinju smiled. "Thank you grandma."

Grandma nodded and Haruka and Shinju raced upstairs.

"I thought you said your mother wouldn't let you run Shinju."

Shinju panted as she came up the stairs some time after Haruka. "How in the hell did you do that?"

Haruka smiled. "I told you Shinju, I'm great at running; I just hate it."

Shinju rolled her eyes closed her door and pulled off her pants. Her legs were even whiter then the blizzardy pants she was wearing. Haruka's face flushed as Shinju took off her shirt and began to search for her pajamas. Haruka looked away shyly, but her body let off a glow and Haruka had to look. Her skin didn't look healthy, it was too skinny. But her belly button was perfectly in the middle of her stomach and her breasts were nicely shaped in her cupped bra. Her legs were gorgeous, she didn't know what it was about them, but they were her favorite thing to look at. Shinju found her white pajama's and put them on. She took off her bra under her shirt and threw it at Haruka playfully.

"Shinju, why do you always wear white? Everything you own is white! Even your bra," Haruka held it up as she could feel how red her face must be, "is white! Even your skin…" she regretted these words.

Shinju just laughed. "That's because of leukemia Tenoh! Well not everything on me is white Haruka." Shinju hinted. "My breasts and lips aren't white."

Haruka's eyes widened. "You are the most forward person I've ever met!"

Shinju rolled her eyes. "Nah…my Grandma is."

Haruka exploded with laughter. "Your grandma hasn't said one thing to me since I've been here."

Shinju smiled. "Of course not Tenoh, because she can't talk with her mouth." Shinju just said this as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

Haruka just shook her head in confusion. "All right Shinju," Haruka hopped into bed and turned away from Shinju. "if you're not going to tell me why you only wear white and what the hell you are talking about I'm going to sleep."

Shinju jumped on top of Haruka and surprisingly pinned her down. Haruka frowned pretending to be uncomfortable. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Shinju gasped. "Language Tenoh! My grandma might here you."

Haruka struggled. "How the hell are you doing this Shinju?"

Shinju laughed. "Are you saying I look weak Tenoh? I'm a lot stronger than I look. And besides, I don't think this is bothering you that much."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "How can you even say that? You just met me?"

Shinju frowned that perfect frown. "But it's okay for you to look at me up and down?"

Haruka tried to defend herself, "I—I uhh--"

Shinju leaned in to Haruka's face. "This doesn't bother you Tenoh?" She whispered.

Haruka breathed heavily. "Honestly?"

Shinju giggled. "No, not honestly, I want you to lie." She said sarcastically. Shinju leaned in closer and looked at Haruka's lips. "Would it make you uncomfortable if I kissed you Tenoh?"

Haruka shook her head.

Shinju smiled and pressed her perfect lips against Haruka's. Shinju sat up and let Haruka go deeper into the kiss. Their tongues fit perfectly together and Haruka felt overwhelmed with happiness. She had only had her dad for so long and kept her mind only on running and school work for so long. It was nice to have this comfort again.

Shinju pushed Haruka back down lightly and pulled off her shirt. Shinju smiled. "A perfect body Tenoh." She lavished her chest in kisses and pulled her up just long enough so she could undo her bra. She smiled as Haruka's full breasts blossomed for her. Shinju smiled. "Maybe I am a little forward Tenoh." She sucked on her pink nipple and swirled her magical tongue around it. Haruka took sharp little breaths in.

Shinju took off her on pajama shirt and sat back for Haruka's turn. Haruka gazed at her beautiful breasts. They defiantly were not white. They were the perfect bubblegum shade of pink and Haruka attacked them. Haruka licked her whole torso and then sucked on rubbed their breasts together and Shinju sang out a low moan. Haruka giggled and kissed Shinju. Shinju yawned and then looked worried as if she would offend Haruka.

"You think I'm boring Shinju?" She laughed. "Let's go to sleep." Haruka suggested.

Shinju smiled and raised her eyebrows. "I haven't had my fill of you yet Tenoh."

Shinju swirled her tongue around Haruka and sucked everywhere on her perfect breasts. "Okay," she kissed her. "Now we can go to sleep."

They both very sadly pulled on their clothes and were content that they would have the plenty of time for bigger things, but right now this was all they wanted.

* * *

Haruka woke up the next morning feeling very empty and alone. She couldn't understand this strange feeling but as she noticed that Shinju wasn't next to her she raced down stairs and called out her name but she couldn't find her anywhere. Haruka's heart stopped beating. _Oh God no._**Ooh cliff hanger :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it didn't take too long but I couldn't figure out how deep I wanted to go ya know what I mean? :D And I hope the intimate parts didn't offend anyone...I don't see why they would because this is a beautiful thing (even though I personally love my boyfriend and have taste in men). And dont' worry!! :D I promise Michiru (she is my fave character by the way, if I could I would be her daughter lol) will come back to Haruka and Michiru's story. This is only Shinju and Haruka's past together...**

* * *

**Haha hopefully I haven't given too much away :D But what happens between them? Tragedy, a break up, differences get in the way? What could it be?**


	6. Haruka's Past Final Prt The Last Touch

**This chapter is very broken up…but in a good way :D It switches around because it shows what is important instead of all the details. Enjoy!**

* * *

Haruka stared at the note. There was an address on it. It was written very sloppy as if the world was coming to an end and these were the last words they could write. Haruka knew this address well. Her Aunt Kohana worked here. It was a small hospital and Haruka visited her there often. Haruka rushed out of the house and raced down the street running even faster than before. _Please be okay Shinju, I need you._

* * *

Haruka panted as she rushed into the room where Shinju was staying. She saw Grandma resting in a chair and holding Shinju's hand tightly. She had tears in her eyes and let go of Shinju's hand as she noticed Haruka and got up out of the chair. She nodded at Haruka and placed a kind hand on her shoulder as she walked past her and out of the room.

Haruka looked at Shinju horrified. She was a purple color and her eyes had dark circles under her eyes. She had an IV in her arm and the nightgown she was wearing was blue. Haruka grabbed her hand. "This is all wrong," Haruka whispered. "You aren't supposed to be sick Shinju. I need you. And why did they put blue on you? You only wear white." Haruka was losing her control. She started to cry and rested her head against Shinju's small stomach. Haruka felt a cold hand smooth out her hair. She turned over to face Shinju and noticed her eyes were opened.

Haruka sniffled. "Hey there, how are you doing?"

Shinju laughed as she ran her hand over Haruka's face tenderly. "Oh, I'm feeling great. How are you?"

Haruka laughed and kissed her hand as it ran across her lips. "Shinju, you can't leave me, do you understand? I can't live without you. I lost my mother a long time ago and I just can't handle it do you hear me?"

Shinju frowned Haruka's favorite frown. "Tenoh, even though we only spent the last day together, you have changed my life. I've never found anyone who I can talk to or who I had a better time with. You completed my life, and I want you to know that when I die, you will live on and find someone even more special then me. You'll grow up and find your soul mate and have 20 kids and 100 grandkids and you will live on. Promise me this Tenoh."

Haruka was bawling now. "No, no Shinju! I can't! I can't do it!"

Shinju grabbed her face and pulled it in close to hers. "Please Tenoh, you can. You will live a wonderful life. I love you." With a final touch of their lips Shinju's short life was complete.

Grandma walked in as the monitor began to beep and Haruka and Grandma didn't know what to do. Doctors rushed in and pushed them out of the room. Haruka was screaming and when she reached the hallway she crumpled onto the floor.

* * *

Aunt Kohana pulled Haruka off of the hospital chair with strong arms. "How long have you been here Haruka? We've been looking everywhere for you! Come with me please."

Haruka looked terrible, she couldn't even walk.

Aunt Kohana closed the door to her office and hugged her tightly.

Haruka pushed her away. "This is all your fault. You couldn't save her." Haruka said darkly.

Aunt Kohana shook her head. "Haruka, this is a part of life. Would you really want Shinju to live the way she was? She was miserable; every day was a struggle to keep going."

Haruka shook her head and screamed. "No! No! We could have made it work! I cared for her enough! We could have kept her alive!"

* * *

It had been several hours of crying and Haruka finally settled down and was thinking all of this through. Aunt Kohana was there the whole time holding Haruka's hand and comforting her.

Haruka apologized. "Aunt Kohana I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't want her to live like that. She deserves better than that. Now she can run whenever she wants to and wear whatever color she wants."

* * *

Haruka walked up to Grandma and hugged her tightly. She loved this little woman. Even though she couldn't talk, they understood each other and this meant the world to Haruka. "Thank you Grandma, I'm really going to miss you."

Grandma frowned, and Haruka smiled as she realized where Shinju must have gotten her favorite frown.

Haruka shook her head. "I can't stay with you Grandma, it will be too painful. I'm so sorry, I'll never forget you."

Haruka kissed her on the cheek as she noticed Shinju's parents. They were crying horribly and mourning over Shinju. Haruka wished she could walk up to them and hug them both and thank them for raising such a wonderful girl, but they had no idea who she was and didn't know how much she meant to Haruka, only Grandma ever truly know what Shinju meant to her.

She took one last glance at Shinju, and blew her a secret kiss; this was the last time she ever laid eyes on the beautiful Shinju. The girl who wished to run, who held a golden heart, who wasn't afraid, and who was the most forward girl Haruka ever knew. Haruka smiled and walked out, with a new attitude toward life and decided that she could never repay the girl for making her see how precious life really is.

* * *

**This chapter ends the past part of the story. I hope you enjoyed this short lil chapter. I really enjoyed writing it!! Uh oh what is Michiru going to say? How can Haruka cope with this? Keep reading and reviewing guys! You are great :D**


	7. A Charming Young Man Appears

**Hi guys! Sorry, this one took a little longer! But I've had a lot of boy drama lately and I just broke up with my boyfriend…enjoy though :D This one is short and different than the other chapters but I hope you like it. Happy that Michiru is the first word you see? I told you you would get her back! **

* * *

Michiru's eyes were stained with sadness and hopelessness. Haruka had told this story with such tenderness, such sadness, such love in her voice. How could Michiru make her happy after she knew that Haruka would always have someone else buried deep in her soul? She couldn't compare to the flawless Shinju. Tears were in both of their eyes. Haruka was sobbing with her head in her knees at the old memories.

* * *

"I'm sorry Michiru. I'm so sorry that you have to see me like this." Her forest green eyes were sparkling with grief.

Michiru shook her head as she stared straight ahead. She dared not to look into Haruka's eyes for what she might see. "You still love her don't you Haruka? If you still love her why did you kiss me just now? Why did you say you wanted to be with me if you still love her?" Michiru was losing control of her voice. She was screaming now. "You still love her! You lied when you said those things about us being together!"

Haruka shook her head frantically. "Michiru don't do this."

Michiru forced herself to get off of the bed even though she wanted to grab Haruka and kiss her and apologize for everything she said and comfort her with all of her heart. "I don't want to be with you. I wish I would have never come here." Michiru's cheeks were bright red. _I can't do this to Haruka. What are you doing Michiru? Stay and let her explain. _But Michiru's feet were fighting hard against her mind.

Haruka's eyes widened. "No, Michiru you don't understand—"

But it was too late. Michiru was already gone. Haruka raced out the door but she couldn't see anything. It was too dark and there was heavy rain pouring down. "Michiru! Michiru wait please come back! You don't understand! Michiru where are you?!"

Haruka got into her car and drove down the street racing around. She drove to Michiru's house and jumped out of the car. _I'll wait here until Michiru comes home. Then I'll explain that I had to tell her this story._

Haruka sat on the bottom step and squinted as she tried to find some figure in the rain. _Oh Michiru, where are you?_

* * *

Michiru blubbered as she ran. She couldn't stop crying. _Why did I do that? You did it because Haruka just lead you on and lied to you. No, Shinju's dead now. Haruka and I can be happy. _Michiru's mind was racing and her heart was aching.

Michiru ran until her wounds forced her to stop. She dragged herself under the protection of a huge tree and wraped her arms around herself. _I know that Haruka will be at my house. I'm sorry Ruka, but I can't handle knowing that I can never fully be yours, you still love Shinju._

* * *

Haruka was pacing back and forth. _What is her problem? I don't understand, I didn't even get to finish telling her my story. Why did I tell her that after everything that she did for me? I didn't know that she would take it so hard. But I had to get it off of my chest. I've never told anyone about that, except Aunt Kohana. I can't lose her, I love her. Michiru please come back so I can explain everything. _Michiru blinked into the rain and darkness as she began to panic. _What if Haruka goes over to my house and asks for me? What will my mother think if Haruka tells her that she is my girlfriend or something? Oh God Mother is so against that._

* * *

Michiru decided to the only place she knew she could still find comfort. She walked slowly trying to figure out what to say while trying to bear the pain of her wounds.

* * *

Haruka waited until the sun just peeked from behind the clouds until she left. She knew she had to get out of there before Michiru's mother came outside and saw her or her car.

_I'll come back that's all. I'll get all spiffed up and come back and then I can talk to her mother about Michiru. _

Haruka raced home with her new plan spinning in her head.

* * *

Haruka rang the doorbell and Michiur's mother answered. She frowned at Haruka. "Yes?"

Haruka put a very kind look on her face. "Hi, my name is Haruka Tenoh, I'm a _friend _of Michiru's is she home?"

Miciru's mother smiled at what she thought was a young man. "I'm sorry she's not but she just called and said she would be home soon would you like to wait for her?"

Haruka smiled. "Well I wouldn't want to impose."

Michiru's mother blushed at the charming young man. "Oh, not at all. I'm just making some tea you must have some."

Haruka sighed with relief. _I know that I'll get her back, with all the love I hold in my heart for her I will get her back._

**Why doesn't Michiru understand that Haruka loves her ugh! Hahaha just kidding! The story is meant to be written this way, hopefully Michiru will learn that huh? It wouldn't be very happy if she didn't...then again life doesn't always work this way...**

* * *


	8. The Woman of Haruka's Dreams

**Hey guys! What's goin on? Sry about the delay but I'm writing ch. 9 right now. So hopefully I'll have it done. I've been working on another story and have had a lot going on lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You really get to know Kohana and don't worry...this is only the beginning for Haruka and Michiru! Enjoy!**

* * *

Michiru pulled out her card and checked the address to make sure she was headed in the right direction. Her cuts didn't make it easy to move, especially with the rain seeping into the bandages. Michiru was terrified that she wouldn't get there in time to see her. She pounded on the door of the back office and a smiling Kohana greeted her. "Michiru what are you doing here?"

Michiru's eyes spilled out with tears at the sight of her. She felt more comfortable around the understanding Kohana than even her own mother.

Kohana frowned and backed away for Michiru to come in. "Are you okay Michiru?"

Michiru shook her head and continued to weep.

Kohana comforted her and then felt the sopping wetness of her bandages. "Ooh, well let's make you more comfortable and then after when you are out of these wet clothes then maybe you can tell me what is wrong okay?"

Michiru sniffled and then nodded.

Kohana smiled and was relieved that Michiru agreed. She didn't want to alarm her by seeming too worried, but if she didn't change the bandages, they could get seriously infected.

Once Michiru was dry and settled into her new bandages and the hospital robe, she sat down and tried to stop crying and explain what had happened.

It was no use. Michiru was completely brokenhearted. _How could Haruka tell me that she wants to be with her when her heart completely belongs to someone else? _

Kohana swallowed hard when she thought about Haruka. _My poor Ruka, she must be worried sick. I know how she is; she probably said something she didn't even mean. But how do I explain that to pitiful Michiru? She seems inconsolable._

"Michiru you have to stop your crying." Kohana said firmly.

Michiru tried to get a hold of herself. She tried to gulp down her emotions with difficulty. "Oh Kohana, I'm so sorry that I'm bothering you like this. But it seems like you know Haruka quite well and…" she sniffled. "Well, she told me about… about… about that Shinju girl and how…how…" Michiru began to bawl even harder and Kohana just shook her head with pity for the girl.

_What do I say to her? I barely know this girl! Why would she come to me? How do I explain the situation to her?_

"Michiru stop this nonsense. You have to understand Ru--Haruka's situation at the time." Kohana paused. "Michiru, are you going to stop your crying and let me explain or are you just going to continue to make a fool of yourself?" Kohana realized the harshness of her voice, but this Michiru was being unfair to _her_ Ruka and she wasn't going to stand for it.

Michiru was taken aback by Kohana's words but it made her stop crying.

"Haruka had always been different. I always knew that she had no interest in men. Her mother always very understanding of her, but her father always thought this was disgusting. Kohana paused and exhaled noisily.

"Haruka was her mothers everything and was always there to cry on when the other kids made fun of her 'problem.'" Kohana stopped and tears streamed down her face.

"Her mother died in a car accident and Haruka was devastated. There was no one to go to for the questions she had about her 'problem.' Her mother had always told Haruka that her being a lesbian was nothing to be ashamed of and that it made Haruka unique, but her father thought very differently. He was a strong Catholic who believed that homosexuals were repulsive." Kohana shook her head and mumbled something under her breath.

"Haruka's mother had always shielded her from her fathers views, but when she died, her father made it clear that she was sickening and a disgrace to him. Her father began to drink and stopped caring for Haruka entirely." Kohana wiped her eyes.

"Then he stopped doing _anything_ around the house and started relying on my dear Haruka more and more until he finally stopped going to work. He was so grief stricken about his wife and was so blind by what an amazing woman Haruka was becoming. He was torn apart and a broken man. He blamed Haruka for the death of her mother. I begged her to stay with me but she refused and said she needed to take care of her dad.

"Her father started to get even worse and Haruka stayed away from home as long as she could. One day her father went too far and that's when she ran away and met Shinju.

Kohana stopped and struggled with her next words.

"I was Shinju's doctor but there was nothing I could do to save her. Haruka began hating me. She gave up on herself. She lost everything that was dearest to her, everyone she ever cared about had "betrayed" her. Her mother was deceased, her father was a drunk, Shinju was gone and I...I couldn't save either of them." Michiru dropped her eyes.

"Haruka ran away for quite some time. I missed her terribly, but then one day she turned back up at my house with everything unpacked and apologized for everything. She had an entirely new attitude and was just like the old Haruka. When I asked her where she had been all this time she just told me she was out looking for herself and finally found where she belonged. I didn't question her further. I was just relieved to have my dear Ruka back. But then when I saw you two together, I understood what she meant. She found you, the woman of her dreams."

Michiru was speechless. _She was given the answer by a woman in her dreams?_ _It had to have been Neptune. It was me! She does love me!_

Kohana continued. "You know Michiru; there are many forms of love. You love people in different ways. Haruka was so unhappy when she met Shinju and Shinju gave Haruka courage. I thought Haruka would never come back after she died, until I saw you two together. You give Haruka life; it's as if you two have known each other for many lifetimes." Kohana laughed. "And I've only seen you together once."

Michiru felt as though she had recovered from a serious disease. Kohana was so sure of every word that came out of her mouth. She felt like kissing Kohana.

"Thank you Kohana. _You've_ put my _own_ life back into me." Michiru sighed. "I know what it feels like for someone to mistreat you because of the way you are. My father left my mother when I was 13 for a man he had been sneaking around with for nearly 10 years. My mother was devastated and now she hates all homosexuals."

Michiru felt the tears coming back up into her eyes. "I understand that she's hurt but…why should she take it out on everyone who is different?" Michiru sniffled. "Well now I'm just blabbering and I'm keeping you from your work. Thank you for everything Kohana." Michiru bowed respectfully and turned to walk away.

Kohana walked up to Michiru and put a kind arm on her shoulder. "Michiru, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Michiru shook her head uncomfortably.

Kohana grinned. "Well you can stay at my place for the night. It's the least I can do for you."

Michiru beamed. "Thank you Kohana. That would be wonderful!"

* * *

Michiru waved goodbye as she walked out of Kohana's house with a positive mind-set. She was ready to tell Haruka how she felt. She knew that she could get Haruka back and explain everything that happened. She smiled at the sun and started for home.

* * *

**Ahh! How surprised is Michiru going to be when she sees Haruka drinking tea with her mother? How will she get Haruka back? Keep reading and don't forget to keep reviewing too :)**


	9. Michi's Boyfriend Meets Senseless Sachi

**This is such a short one :) But it was really fun to write :) Enjoy!! Oh and Hoshi means star! In case you didn't know I am OBSESSED with stars :D So I decided to add a little humorous "character" into it. Sachi means lucky or blessed.**

* * *

**RECAP: From the end of Ch. 7**

Haruka rang the doorbell and Michiru's mother answered. She frowned at Haruka.

"Yes?"

Haruka put a very kind look on her face. "Hi, my name is Haruka Tenoh, I'm a _friend _of Michiru's is she home?"

Michiru's mother smiled at what she thought was a young man. "I'm sorry she's not but she just called and said she would be home soon would you like to wait for her?"

Haruka smiled. "Well I wouldn't want to impose."

Michiru's mother blushed at the charming young man. "Oh, not at all. I'm just making some tea you must have some."

* * *

Michiru glanced at herself in the reflection of her glass door as she waited for her mother to answer the door. She looked quite ridiculous in Haruka's old baggy clothes, but she shrugged and breathed in Haruka's scent.

Michiru sighed. She had realized on her walk home that she overreacted over Shinju. Shinju was Haruka's first love.

Michiru had plenty of past girlfriends… and boyfriends for that matter. Michiru hoped that she could replace Shinju's place in Haruka's heart eventually.

* * *

Michiru's mother beamed as she answered the door. Sachi Kaiou was a thin woman with fragile ember eyes and long dark black hair. She grimaced as she looked at Michiru's appearance. "Michiru, where have you been? I thought you said you were staying over at your friend's house? Um… what was her name? Was it Hoshi? Didn't you pack your own clothes? Hurry upstairs! Your friend Haruka is here and he has been waiting for you for a fair amount of time. Michiru why are you looking at me that way go upstairs and change!"

* * *

Michiru shut her door and burst into laughter as she shook her head with relief. She shed Haruka's baggy clothes and redressed into a ruffled black shirt and a short jean skirt. She brushed her perfect silky hair and applied a small amount of makeup which made her skin look even more stunning.

* * *

"Haruka, I'm so happy to see you! How was your trip?" Michiru said in a flirty voice and winked at Haruka.

Haruka played along with Michiru's game. "You look lovely Michiru. It was wonderful thank you." Haruka's eyes pierced into Michiru's with pain and hurt. Michiru's were apologetic and even more hurt.

Sachi cleared her throat. "So Michiru, is Haruka really your friend? Or is he your boyfriend?"

Michiru pretend to be mortified. "Mother, how can you ask such a question? Especially right in front of him!"

Haruka cut in. "It's really all right Ms. Kaiou. We didn't want to tell you because we were afraid that you might be upset because I'm so much older than she is."

Michiru was impressed. Haruka did look especially masculine and older today. She smelled heavenly as well and Michiru wished her Mother would just leave so she could tackle Haruka and lather her in kisses. She wished she could just make up for everything she said this way. Michiru sighed quietly. _If only it could be that easy._

Sachi nodded. "I understand. I would have done the same thing. Well you are very handsome Haruka. I do hope you stay for lunch."

Michiru rolled her eyes. "Mother, Haruka just got home from a trip. S--he needs to relax and we need to talk. I haven't seen him in two weeks."

Sachi raised her eyebrows. She wanted it so that she could keep an eye on this boy. "Oh of course. Well it was nice meeting you Haruka. Say goodbye Michiru."

Michiru glared at her mother. "Actually mom I was wondering if I could take a ride with Haruka. I need to get my clothes from Hoshi anyway." It took everything Michiru had not to burst into laughter.

Sachi's eyes darkened. "Well Michiru, I'm leaving on a business trip tonight and I won't be back for a couple days. I was expecting you to still be at Hoshi's house because I thought you said you would be there for a week… Why did you come home anyway? And I haven't seen you in a while and I mean I did just meet this--"

Michiru looked pleading. 'Please Mom' she mouthed.

Sachi smirked. "Well all right."

Haruka kissed Sachi's small hand and smiled. "Thank you Ms. Kaiou. Your daughter is in good hands."

Sachi's face reddened. "It was nice meeting you Haruka!"

Michiru ran out the door as Sachi called, "But I'll be calling at 10 o'clock sharp so you better be home!"

* * *

As soon as Michiru closed the door the game was over and both Haruka and Michiru were snapped back into reality. The drive felt endless and when they stopped in front of Haruka's house. Michiru was having second thoughts about everything. But as she followed Haruka into the house, Kohana's words rang in her head and she knew what she had to face.

* * *

**Well that takes care of her Mother! Am I driving you crazy yet? I know this story is kind of dragging on but I mean come on Haruka had to meet her mom! Michiru met Kohana so I thought it only fair! And besides Sachi is hilarious…well at least to me she is! Haha well I hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it! Now comes the serious part. Will they forgive each other? Will Michiru and Haruka end up together? Keep reading and reviewing :D**


	10. Satisfaction and A Lifetime of Happiness

**This is a short one but I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoy the end of it. I'm not gonna lie, i'm really sad that it's over...but please read it and review!**

* * *

Walking to the couch felt like an endless journey, and when Michiru finally reached it, she was shaking.

Haruka left the room and was back with two cups of tea. They sat quietly on opposite sides of the room and drank their tea. Michiru kept glancing stealthy at her phone to check the time. Seconds went by, and then minutes, then an hour.

Michiru couldn't take it anymore. "Haruka, please say something."

Haruka set her empty tea cup down on a coaster and ran her hand through her golden hair. "Michiru what is there to say? I'm sorry that I loved Shinju? No it doesn't work that way Michiru. People fall in love, and sometimes they lose the ones they love. Widows and widowers get remarried don't they? Boyfriends and girlfriends break up and get together with new people don't they? I can't believe you left after I told you something so personal. I'm sorry I ever told you about her! I thought you of all people would understand Michiru!" Haruka screamed.

Haruka turned her back. "Look, I thought I was ready to talk to you about this but I just don't think I am. You should go."

Michiru shot up into the air. "What?! And you think hearing about someone you love other than me was easy to listen to Haruka?! That you were in love with someone else and if she wouldn't have left, you would still be with her?! She was your soul mate and I'm just another girl right?!"

Haruka turned around and glared at Michiru. "Is that what you think Michiru? That you are just _some_ girl? Well you're not! I thought you understood what you meant to me! But if you think that you are just some _girl_…_-_" Haruka trailed off.

Michiru looked confused. "But Shinju--"

Haruka cut in. "Is gone Michiru. She's never coming back. There is no 'well if she wasn't gone' because she _is_ gone. Everything happens for a reason."

Haruka Don't you think that Shinju would want me to be happy? It was such an amazing feeling, loving Shinju. I never thought I could feel that way again, until I met you."

Michiru swallowed. "What are you saying Haruka?

She walked up to Michiru and wrapped her strong arms around her. Michiru melted into her chest. "I love you Michiru Kaiou. I thought you knew that. If you don't believe me I'll say it again, I love you. I've loved you since that day you rescued me from that monster. I love your silky hair, your perfect smile, your delicious smell. I love the way you look when you are sleeping. I love everything about you Michiru. You complete me."

Michiru was speechless. She wished she hadn't been so stupid and would have been more understanding of Haruka. Of course people loved again. Why Michiru was living proof of that! She knew now that the past didn't matter and that they had their entire future together! Michiru wanted to tell Haruka all of this and more but Haruka laughed and kissed Michiru fully. Michiru smiled through the kiss.

Haruka deepened their kisses and slipped her tongue inside Michiru's perfect mouth.

Haruka pulled Michiru onto the couch and slipped her mischievous hands under her shirt. She rubbed Michiru's soft back and unhooked her bra. Michiru moaned as Haruka fondled her breasts under her shirt.

Haruka pulled off the useless thing and rolled over, so that Michiru was on the bottom. She stroked Michiru's breasts firmly and then replaced her hands with her mouth. Michiru raised her eyebrows as Haruka tried to remove her bottoms. "Haruka," Michiru said breathing heavily. "I don't think a couch is suitable for this."

Haruka laughed and lead the half naked girl to her room.

* * *

"This really isn't fair Michiru." She sucked on her neck. "You are so beautiful I don't think I'll be able to let you out of bed."

Michiru giggled and Haruka pushed her gently onto the comfortable bed. Haruka sucked on her breasts eagerly, traveling from one to the other with her tongue. She didn't waste time and pulled off Michiru's bottoms and thrust her fingers in and out of her. Michiru whined with pleasure as Haruka swapped her fingers with her tongue. This bliss was more than Michiru could have imagined.

She frowned when Haruka had had her fill and rolled on top of her. She teased Haruka with her breasts and chuckled when Haruka tried to take off her own shirt. The satisfaction was unimaginable. "Be patient Haruka, I want my fill of you." Haruka's face turned red with embarrassment and she lay back down.

Michiru undressed Haruka quickly with an amused look on her face. She suckled Haruka's breasts moving her tongue skillfully around her nipples. Haruka closed her eyes with pleasure.

Haruka kissed Michiru adoringly and thought, _This is going to be a very fun afternoon._

Michiru looked deep into Haruka's eyes. Haruka looked down to the very core of Michiru's heart and knew that she was finally where she belonged.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Did you like the ending? I only wish I could have had Kohana and the mom in it more cause I really learned to love them lol! But tell me what _you _thought of it! Thanks!hpsailorstarluver**

**Wah! It's over! This is dedicated to my bf MamoruWeasley! I love you!**


End file.
